


Breakdown

by Hils



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-07
Updated: 2001-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Anything can happen on a deserted road.





	

The rain drove down in heavy sheets pelting heavily off the single car that was driving down the narrow country road. The windscreen wipers were barely coping in keeping the water at bay so that the driver could see. As it was she was barely aware of it, instead she hummed along to the radio whilst tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Thunder rumbled in the distance but the sound was drowned out by the car suddenly shuddering and coasting to a stop. She swore and switched on her hazard lights before climbing out to investigate.

The rain hadn't eased up at all and she wished that she'd brought a jacket with her. Within seconds her thin white blouse was drenched and clinging to her slim, nubile figure, exposing her lacy bra underneath. With a sigh she looked at her car, having no idea how to fix it. It was times like this when she wished she owned a mobile. She shivered and attempted to pull her tight, mini-skirt down a little further. Like her blouse however, it was soaked and clung to her thighs like a second skin.

She was about to give up and get back into the car when she was blinded momentarily by a set of headlights. For a moment she thought the car wasn't going to stop but it pulled over a few feet in front of her and the door opened.

For a moment she could only make out the shape of a figure, but then he stepped into view. A man, in his late twenties wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her breath caught in throat as before her very eyes his shirt became as soaked as her own, revealing rippling muscles underneath. She wondered just what sort of exercise built up muscles like that and unconsciously her tongue crept out of mouth and moistened her suddenly dry lips. He slicked back his now wet hair and made his way over to her, his eyes taking in every inch of her body as he did so.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, a softness in his voice which made her whole body tremble.

"I don't know. It just stopped. I don't suppose you could.." Her voice trailed off as he opened the bonnet and bent over to take a look at the engine, his jeans hugging his body tightly. She let out a small whimper as he straightened.

"Just a loose cable. An easy fix."

She smiled and bent down to rub her wet feet, ensuring he got a full view of her breasts in the process. She had to thank him somehow.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She breathed heavily, moving closer to him. "Anything at all?"

"What did you have in mind?"

She perched on the front bumper of her car and beckoned him with her middle finger. When he was stood in front of her she blew softly on her fingers before slowly easing down the zipper of his jeans, enjoying the metallic purr it made. Reaching inside she soon found her prize and she eased out his now full erection, freeing it of its constraints. She heard him sigh with relief as she took him into her mouth and gently teased him with her lips and tongue. His hands wound themselves in her hair, curling is around his fingers as she nibbled gently on the tip of his hardened shaft. Her hands stroked him gently while her tongue made slow circular movements as she sucked. He bucked his hips forward and she took his whole length into her mouth swallowing in reflex as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She heard a low moan rumble deep in his chest as she slowly withdrew, licking as she did so.

She was never one not to pay her due, and that surely covered the assistance she had been given. She rose to her feet only to have him grasp her firmly by the shoulders and push her down on the hood of the car. Clearly he wanted more, and at this stage she was happy to oblige. As he wrenched her soaked panties off she tore open her shirt and unclasped her bra, revealing her full-rounded breasts for his pleasure. His eyes gleamed with lust as he captured one of them in his mouth, sucking and teasing the nipple until it was red and raw.

She gasped with pleasure as he moved to the other breast and repeated the gesture.

"Fuck me." She pleaded. "Now."

Hoisting up a skirt which barely covered her he thrust himself deep into her hot, wet core, causing her to gasp in pleasure as he filled her with his hard length. He groaned as he slid into her channel; she was so hot, so tight, the perfect fuck. He pulled out of her almost completely, only to bury himself in her again and again, pumping hard with each individual motion.

She threw her head back, swallowing a scream as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clenched her thigh muscles as he plunged into her once more. One of his hands kneaded her left breast gently, while the other massaged her clit as he continued to pump her.

"Harder!" She gasped, but was silenced as his tongue plundered her mouth, exploring the delicious warmth within.

Obeying his instructions, he massaged harder, feeling her body tense as he did so. He could feel the tension building up inside as his body begged for release. He felt her inner muscles tighten around his cock, which added to his own stimulation and they screamed into the darkness as they fell over the precipice of ecstasy together.

He collapsed bonelessly on top of her, breathing heavily in her ear. Her fingernails raked across his back as she fell into the final throes of her own orgasm before she too fell limp. Eventually he got up and began to fasten his jeans while she put her bra back on and rebuttoned her blouse. As they finished dressing the rain began to fall once more.

"Thank you for seeing to my car." She said with a sly smile as she opened the door of her vehicle.

"Glad to be of assistance." He replied, climbing into his own car.

As the two engines roared into life, Buffy and Spike drove home.

The End


End file.
